Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optoelectronic transducer formed of a radiation emitting and/or receiving semiconductor component fastened to a carrier plate such that the beam exit/entry region of the semiconductor device is directed towards the carrier plate. The carrier plate is transparent to the emitted and/or received radiation. There is provided a device for focusing the radiation emitted and/or received by the semiconductor device. Finally, the beam exit/entry region is provided with a first metallization layer which is electrically conductively connected to a second metallization layer disposed on the carrier plate.
Such an optoelectronic transducer is disclosed in Published European Patent Application 412 184 Al corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,333. The European Patent teaches a transducer which has a radiation detector arrangement and is configured with a detector component, for example a photodiode, a common carrier, an insulating body, a fastening part, a lens carrier and a lens for focusing the radiation received by the detector component. The detector component is fastened by its underside to the insulating body, which is in turn fastened to the common carrier. The fastening part is arranged next to the insulating body on the common carrier. The lens carrier with the lens is fixed to the fastening part by a fastening layer in such a way that the lens is situated above the beam entry face of the detector element.
The mounting of the individual components of such an optoelectronic transducer is very complicated. It requires a large number of method steps and the adjustment of the lens is very difficult. Moreover, large reflection losses may occur on account of an air gap formed between the lens and the detector component.
International Publication No. W092/10856, corresponding to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,216,805 and RE35,069, discloses an optoelectronic component in which a photoelectric chip rests on bonding bumps of an optical element produced by injection molding. As an alternative, the bonding bumps can also be formed on the photoelectric chip. A gap filled with an optically transparent adhesive is present between the photoelectric chip and the optical element. Japanese Patent Publication No. JP 60-153184 describes a light-receiving element in which a photoelement chip is applied with its electrical contact on its light-receiving side onto an annular part of a bonding pad applied to a transparent substrate. An air gap is located between the photoelement chip and the substrate.
The above mentioned components have the disadvantage that the reflection losses at the transition area (i.e. air gap) from the chip to the optical element or substrate are relatively large.